IBM ThinkPad 30 series
The ThinkPad 30 series started production in May 2001 in Asia Pacific with the S30/iSeries s30, or October 2001 worldwide with the A30(p) and R30, and ended in October 2006 with the last ThinkPad X32's, first released in April 2005. These machines can be identified by the angled notch in the back left corner, only present on 30 series ThinkPads and the R40(e), except for the S30/S31. It succeeded the IBM ThinkPad 20 series, co-preceded the 40 series and 50 series as the X31 was produced well into their time period, even with a new model X32 coming out late during that time in 2005. A Series *Updated* The A series had been updated with the 30 series: AXXe and low end models AXXm have been replaced with the R series, and as such, a standard line now exists, with no suffixed letter. The performance (p) line was kept in place. In 2003, with the 40 series, the A series was replaced with the G series, which were serious desktop replacements unlike the A series, which can sufficiently be used as a laptop. * The floppy drive that was non-removable in the A20 series is now made removable due to the new UltraBay on the left. * There are two modular bays: left bay is UltraBay 2000, right bay is UltraBay Plus. * The left side of the keyboard introduces a new feature, Web Navigation Keys. This series of ThinkPads were the only ones to include this feature. They were programmable, but their standard functions from the labeling were ** Mail ** Homepage ** Search ** Favorites ** Reload ** Abort * no more 12 inch screen option (it looked ugly anyway) A30 Production Run: 'October 9, 2001 - July 2003 '''CPU: '''Mobile Intel Pentium III-M 866MHz/1GHz/1.2GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility Radeon 7000 16MB A30p '''Production Run: '''November 2001 - July 2003 (announced 10/9/2001) '''CPU: '''Mobile Intel Pentium III-M 1.2GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility Radeon 7000 32MB A31 ''There is a page about one I found at the thrift store. Link here. '''Production Run: '''March 5, 2002 - January 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium 4-M 1.6/1.8/1.9/2.0GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility Radeon 7500 16MB or 32MB A31p '''Production Run: '''March 5, 2002 - January 2004 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium 4-M 1.7/1.8/2.0GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility FireGL 7800 64MB R Series *New* The R series was a budget line, created to replace the A20e series and low-end versions of the A20m series. The original R series ThinkPads in this series and the R40(e) were made by Acer. Despite the R40(e) being part of the 40 series, it used the same design as the R30 series. As such, that's why the 50 series was made when the R series switched to the T40 series design. R30 '''Production Run: '''October 9, 2001 - April 2002 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Coppermine) 900MHz or Mobile Intel Pentium III 1GHz '''GPU: '''Trident CyberLink Aladdin i1 8MB R31 '''Production Run: '''February 2002 - July 2003 (announced 1/22/2002) '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Tualatin) 1.06/1.13/1.2GHz or Mobile Intel Pentium III-M 1.0/1.13GHz '''GPU: '''Intel 830MG Chipset Graphics, 8MB to 32MB shared with system memory R32 '''Production Run: '''June 4, 2002 - October 2003 '''CPU: '''Intel Celeron (Northwood) 1.5GHz or Intel Pentium 4-M 1.6/1.7/1.8/2.0GHz '''GPU: '''ATI Mobility Radeon 7000 16MB Asia Pacific Only S30/iSeries S30 (Japan) or S31/iSeries s31 (Asia Pacific) '''Production Run: '''May 2001 - March 2002 (S30/iSeries s30) November 2001 - March 2002 (S31/iSeries s31) '''CPU: '''Mobile Intel Pentium III ULV 600MHz (Coppermine) '''Differences Between S30/S31 and iSeries s30/s31: On the bezel of the S30 and S31, it signifies the model. On their iSeries counterpart, it only says iSeries instead. The S30 and S31 have audio controls on the keyboard. Their iSeries counterpart have different functions for those buttons (Home-Search-Email). T Series The T series only consisted of one model, listed below: T30 'Production Run: '''May 2002 - January 2004 (announced 4/23/2002) '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium 4-M 1.6/1.8/1.9/2.0/2.2/2.4 X Series X30 '''Production Run: '''September 2002 - October 2003 (announced 8/27/2002) '''CPU: '''Mobile Intel Pentium III-M 1.06/1.2GHz X31 '''Production Run: '''March 12, 2003 - December 2005 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M (Banias) 1.3GHz-1.7GHz X32 ''Note: Introduced after the X40, and at the same time as the X41 '''Production Run: '''April 2005 - October 2006 '''CPU: '''Intel Pentium M (Dothan) 1.6GHz-2.0GHz